


When We Were Young

by thunderingskies



Series: I will love you through simple and the struggle [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (probably), Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: [On indefinite hiatus]It takes Tooru all of fourteen seconds to recognize him.The atmosphere of the club is heavy around them, and it makes Tooru’s nerves alight with anticipation. He’s always enjoyed this; the music, the dancing, coming out all the time to let loose with his roommate - but right now, all of that is forgotten. He freezes, standing still in front of the bar, the drink the bartender brought him still full in the palm of his hand.Amongst the dozens of people in the room, the heavy atmosphere, the loud music and all those vying for his time, Hajime draws his attention like a moth to a flame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to ace-of-aoba-jousai on tumblr who requested: _"an Iwaoi drabble based on Adele's When We Were Young with them meeting again after years and the spark rekindling again?"_

It takes Tooru all of fourteen seconds to recognize him.

The atmosphere of the club is heavy around them, and it makes Tooru’s nerves alight with anticipation. He’s always enjoyed this; the music, the dancing, coming out all the time to let loose with his roommate - but right now, all of that is forgotten. He freezes, standing still in front of the bar, the drink the bartender brought him still full in the palm of his hand.

Amongst the dozens of people in the room, the heavy atmosphere, the loud music and all those vying for his time, Hajime draws his attention like a moth to a flame.

Tooru inhales, once, sharply; he feels his pulse thrum beneath his skin, speeding up as his eyes sweep across Hajime’s form, taking in every detail with desperation. 

Hajime looks just the same as he remembers him. He still has that same spiky dark brown hair, defying gravity as it points in each and every direction, that he’s sure is just as soft as the last time he touched it, slipping through his fingers with ease. His green eyes look warm, and kind, as he laughs, talking to the person next to him, a comfortable look on his face. His build is wide, and strong, and Tooru wants nothing more than to melt back into him; back into everything that they once had.

He thinks someone is talking to him, trying to get his attention, but Tooru is far too lost in his own thoughts.

It’s been five years since they last spoke, and nearly six since they last saw each other. There was a time when Tooru could have never imagined their lives apart - but Hajime moving overseas and ending things had changed everything. To grow, he had said. To learn, and to become adults, on their own. To  _ find _ themselves.

When they were young, they were closer than close.

God, Tooru loved him, with every fiber of his being.

_ Loved? _

Hajime leaving had hurt worse than anything Tooru had ever experienced in his entire life. He’d spent weeks numb, blaming himself, feeling like his heart had stopped without Hajime around - but, seeing him now… it sparks something unexpected in Tooru. Something new, and exciting; Tooru finds his grip faltering on his glass as he finally picks it up, downing the contents in one go. He feels nervous, in a way he’s completely not used to. He’s usually confident, and comfortable; he doesn’t get  _ nervous. _

He’s Oikawa fucking Tooru - guys at the bar feel nervous talking to  _ him, _ not the other way around.

Hajime’s eyes scan the room, and as soon as he finds Tooru, he halts. His expression shifts; surprise, disbelief, and then something else, something… hopeful.

Tooru bites his lip as Hajime’s gaze travels up and down his figure, getting a good look at him. He’s used to people looking at him every day, and  _ usually _ he takes in in stride with a little it of gloating, but under Hajime’s eye, he feels…. shy, having to force back a blush. His first instinct is to turn away to hide his blush, but he finds that he can’t move. He doesn’t want to.

Who knows when he’ll get another chance like this - if ever?

Hajime stares for a few long moments before starting to close the gap between the two of them. Tooru sucks in a breath, watching, entranced by the way he moves, just like he always has been; two people try and speak with him, but he waves them off. So many watching him, wanting him, and yet he still makes his way to Tooru.

He’s a few feet away when his empty cup is snatched up and a new, full one is pressed into Tooru’s hand. He looks over, and Tetsurou smirks at him from the other side of the bar. He glances from Tooru to Hajime before gesturing towards the cup. “Drink up. I think you need it.”

With a nervous nod, Tooru downs the drink; he can hardly taste it, the dull sensation burning his tongue, and loosening up his muscles. He slides it back, turning just as the all-too-familiar figure slides in next to him, leaning against the bar like that spot was made just for him.

Tooru swallows, mustering up all the courage he has, and looks up. 

Hajime’s green eyes draw him in and he feels like they’re seventeen again, trying to figure out how to love, making mistakes but always coming back to each other.

Tetsurou gives them both another drink, stepping back and away with a smirk. Hajime speaks, and Tooru feels it all starting up again, like being with Hajime is second nature. “Tooru,” he says, and smiles, “It’s good to see you.”

Tooru nods, and his smile back says everything that they’re not yet ready to say with words.

_ I missed you. _


End file.
